Just Talking
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: George and Luna were just talking. Really, they were. Of course, no one believes them.
1. Just Talking

George awoke with his neck slightly hurting. He straightened it and realized that he had spent the night sleeping on the couch. He was about to get up when he discovered that someone's head was lying on his chest. He blinked a few times as his vision came into focus and he remember that he had been talking to Luna last night. They must have fallen asleep in the midst of talking. Luna stirred a bit and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She quickly noticed that she was lying on George's chest and she immediately sat up, her cheeks beginning to turn pink.

"Sorry George…"

"It's alright Luna, We both crashed last night." Free to move now, George stood up and stretched his arms. The two awkwardly stared at the floor, neither one wanting to make eye contact with the other. Finally Luna decided to pipe up and break the silence.

"I can make breakfast. If you don't mind…"

"Sure, um, not sure what all I have but… Feel free to have at it." George ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I'm gonna go change… I don't really have anything for you to change in to…"

"That's alright." Luna gave George a warm smile as she got up off the couch and headed towards George's flat's tiny kitchen. He watched her for a bit while she began searching through his cabinets and his fridge. He shook his head and headed to his bedroom.

While George was off changing, a million things were running through Luna's mind. Most of them had to do with George. She had fancied him a bit at Hogwarts, nut she had often dismissed it out of her mind because he seemed "untouchable." She smiled to herself at the thought that she had been so close to him last night. George emerged from his bedroom to Luna humming some song while in the midst of cooking what looked like an extravagant breakfast. He was watching her when someone knocked on his door. He went and opened it to see his younger brother and his two friends standing there,

"Damn, I forgot you three were coming over this morning." Ron gave his brother a cheeky grin and the three stepped inside George's flat.

"Umm, George?" Ron said as he, Hermione and Harry stopped mid-step as they entered George's flat.

"Ya?" George asked closing the door behind them and looking at them questioningly, wondering what had made them suddenly stop.

"Why's Luna here?" Hermione supplied in a hushed whisper when Ron didn't respond, and the trio's eyes once more flashed to the kitchen where said blonde was making breakfast. George's eyes slowly followed their's and landed on her too, watching her for a few seconds before shaking his head and looking back to the other three once more.

"We were talking last night and then we realized it was really last so she just crashed here, why?" George asked as he ran a hand through his already messy red hair.

The three new arrivals exchanged looks once more and didn't answer, though each made sure to avoid eye contact with him. Finally annoyed George through his hands up and said, "WHAT!"

"It's just… weren't you…" Ron trailed off; worried he would anger George more.

"Aren't you dating Angelina?" Harry quickly piped in. George resisted the urge not to groan. He had completely forgotten about his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. She would have had a cow if she found out that Luna had spent the night, even if they just had been talking.

"I am… At least I think I am. Angelina and I had a bit of a row yesterday. She stormed off. And besides, Luna and I were just ta-"

"Hello Harry. Hello Ron. Hello Hermione. What are you doing here so early?" The four quickly turned there heads and noticed that the blonde girl had temporarily stopped her cooking and taken notice of the guests.

The trio was at a loss for words until Hermione finally spoke up, "We came to help George with the shop. Lee and Verity are out for a few days so we agreed to help George." The boys quickly nodded in agreement.

"Well, you'll be joining George and I for breakfast right?" The trio exchanged glances and gave a muttered yes. Luna smiled and went back to her cooking. George turned back to the trio.

"Don't tell Angelina."

"You're not helping you case mate. I mean-"

"Angelina will blow a fuse if she finds out. If we're still together that is… Anyway, I swear we spent the night talking and she and I fell asleep together and- Why do keep looking at me like that?" George ran his hand through his messy hair again. A Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione stopped him.

"Your hair is very messy George." With that Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's wrists and pulled them to the kitchen table where Luna was setting up breakfast. George wanted to be mad at Hermione but instead his cheeks turned red. He quickly walked over to the table and sat down. Luna sat down next to him.

"You alright George?" Luna whispered to George. "Your cheeks are almost as red as your hair." George curtly nodded and began filling his plate, and his mouth, with food.

[linelineline]

Once the food was gone and the table cleared, George told the trio to head to the shop and he would meet them in a few minutes. Luna waved her wand and the dishes began to clean themselves.

" I learned that from your mum. She- Are you sure you're alright George?" George was leaning against his fridge, staring at the ceiling. He was about two seconds away from repeatedly hitting his head against the wall.

"I just- They- You… argh…" George groaned in frustration. Luna let out a tiny laugh and went over to him.

"I heard you guys. You really didn't make it easy for yourself." George looked at the blonde girl as she reached up to fix his hair. "It's really quite messy." They were face to face with their noses near to touching. George fought the sudden urge to kiss her. When Luna finished trying to fix his hair, she realized how close they actually were. She paused for a moment, staring directly at George's eyes, before quickly pulled away. Both their cheeks had turned red. The hem of Luna's shirt had suddenly become interesting to the girl, while the plant on the windowsill occupied George's attention. The two shared another uncomfortable moment.

"I should, um, take off."

"Yeah, I've probably got to get to the store…" Luna looked up at George with a warm smile.

"Remember what I told you George. I'll see you later." With that Luna disapparated out of the apartment, not wanting to make the awkward moment last any longer.

"Just talking… That's all…"

**For Lost In The Lies' ****My Scenario, Your Story Challenge. I really tried my hardest not to make them kiss. It was really hard. **_**Really**_** hard. I just felt with the scenario I got that there should be romantic attraction, but they shouldn't get together yet, Hope you liked it!**


	2. The Breakup

George didn't even need to turn around to see who had come in the door. Her heels clicked along the hardwood floor, making an annoying noise. She began to walk up the stairs probably to get to his flat above the shop. She stopped when he was in her way.

"Hello George."

"Do you think it worth it?"

"Excuse me?" George turned to his girlfriend, though now she was probably his ex-girlfriend.

"Our relationship. Are we really trying to be together or are we just filling the hole that Fred left?" The woman scowled at him. She crossed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to one foot.

"George Weasley, I-"

"Just go get your stuff Angelina." George began to walk away from her, but Angelina grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"You are not walking away from me George. Do you realize what you just said?" George turned to the women before him.

"Yes, I implied that you simply 'switched twins.' Which is exactly what you did." Angelina always had a temper. Which definitely showed when she suddenly slapped George.

"You piss me off so much George. I think this is for the better." Angelina walked pass George. George watched as she walked through the office to the door that led to the flat. He rubbed his cheek a bit and then followed her. When he got to the flat, he found Angelina standing in the kitchen holding a jacket fuming.

"What is it now?"

"What the hell is this?"

"A jacket." Angelina threw the jacket at George.

"Clearly. But it's not your jacket and it's not mine. You're a filthy cheat George."

"Angelina… Just give me one reason."

"One reason? Oh, I can give you so many reasons. I'm so sick of you, George Weasley! I can clearly see that you've wanted me out of your life from the beginning! So while I'm out thinking our relationship over, you're bloody cheating on me!" George began to clench the jacket in his hand. He knew whose is was, and they had just been talking. But of course by now Angelina was seeing red and definitely wasn't going to listen to a word he would say. "You now, I thought we would actually work together and be happy-"

"Happy, with you complaining everyday about one thing or another? Sure Angelina, we're happy all right! We're the happiest damn couple in the whole world! With you bitching away all the bloody time! Sure! Believe what you want!"

"Well if you had actually listened to me once in a while, I wouldn't bitch as much! You're so concerned with your own damn self and you damn shop! And probably the little slut who left her jacket here!" George slammed his fist down on the kitchen table.

"Get your stuff and get the hell out of my flat." George was fuming now; he could have punched a hole straight through the wall. She could insult him as much as she wanted. But there was no way in hell that he would let her insult Luna. Angelina pursed her lips and glared at him before turning on her heel and walking through the flat, picking up her stuff. As she walked around George stayed in the same spot, still clenching Luna's jacket. George heard a final crack as Angelina disapparated with the last of her stuff. He finally let go of the jacket and began to take deep breaths to calm down. A slight smile appeared on his lips when he thought of the fact that Angelina was out of his life.

[linelineline]

"George? Are you home? I thought I'd bring you some dinner." Luna slowly wandered into George's flat. She set down a dish on the kitchen table. She noticed that her blue jacket was lying on the table slightly crumpled. "How did this get so beat up?"

The red headed man walked to his kitchen and stopped at the sight of the blonde woman standing trying to straighten out her jacket. He hadn't heard her come in, but he was so happy to see her. He quiet walked over to the girl and put his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Evening Luna." A warm smile appeared on Luna's lips.

"Hello George. What's with the surprise hug?"

"I'm just happy to see you. That's all." George let go of Luna and she turned to face him. Not even a split second after Luna's silver eyes met George's were his lips on hers. Luna blinked in surprise but didn't pull away. When George did pull away a pink tint had appeared on Luna's cheeks.

"George, I…"

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile. I'm a free man now, so now I can."

"Free man? So you and Angelina…"

"Officially broke up this afternoon. Actually, your blue jacket helped quite a lot Luna." Luna's eyes grew wide as she looked at her jacket.

"I knew I left here, but… What did Angelina say?"

"She thought I was cheating." A gasp escaped Luna's mouth to which George couldn't help but smile. "It's all right though. With her out of my life… I can be with you." The pink tint from earlier returned to Luna's cheeks.

"So, it was a good thing I left this here?" George nodded before leaning in for another kiss.

[ 3 weeks later ]

"Shit." George looked at the large green stain on Luna's summer dress. Luna bit here lip as she looked down at the stain. "I know a spell but… we'll have to hang your dress up to dry."

"We probably should do something. This is one of my favorite dresses."

"Uh, you can change into one of my bigger shirts…" George quickly walked into his room and grabbed a blue button up shirt that was a bit too big for him. Luna took it and changed in the bathroom. The sleeves were rather large on her so she rolled them up to her elbows. When she stepped out of the bathroom, George couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm up. The shirt fit her like a dress, but a shorter one at that.

"Here." Luna handed him her stained dress. George quickly took it and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll get this cleaned up." Luna leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for George to finish up so the two of them could get back to eating their lunch. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the crack of someone apparating. The blonde opened her eyes to see a very shocked Angelina Johnson standing on the other side of the kitchen.

"Well, this is a surprise. Loony Lovegood. You're George's little whore." Luna opened her mouth but nothing came out. A smirk came across Angelina's face. "A bit younger for George aren't we? What are you? Just now seventeen?"

"I- I'm… twenty-two."

"Oh, you're such a big girl aren't you, Lonny-"

"Why the hell are you here Angelina?" Both women turned to find a furious George Weasley standing there.

"I forgot something. I thought I could just pop over and grab it. But I ran into your little whore instead." George stood his ground glaring at Angelina.

"Grab whatever it is and leave now." Angelina began to walk pass George when she stopped and turned to him.

"She like a virus George. She keeps talking about all those crazy creatures to draw people in and make them crazy too. Don't get infected."

"Get out." Angelina gave a humph, went to the coat closet to grab something, and disapparated without another word. George calmed down a bit and turned to Luna who was slightly trembling in fear. She had her arms around her waist and was on the edge of tears.

"George… She… I…" George pulled the blonde into a hug, holding her tight to him.

"It's going to be alright Luna. As long as I'm around, Angelina will never hurt you."

**Sorry to end on a bit of a sad note but this will turn into a three-shot, which will wrap everything together. This chapter was for ****Anonymity Effect****'s The Breakup Challenge. I thought the challenge would make a good second chapter to the first one-shot. **


	3. Together At Last

The two of them thought all the obstacles were out of the way. They could finally be together without anyone interfering. But it would never be that simple for George Weasley and Luna Lovegood. No matter how many times they would tell people that they were "just talking," the two of them seemed to end up in some position that made it seem like they weren't "just talking."

Ron Weasley was rarely ever early, but on days when he had to help his older brother ran the shop he made sure to get there early, usually so he could leave early. After waiting around the shop for half an hour with no sight of his brother Ron decided that he should go up to his flat to see if George was still asleep. The youngest Weasley boy apparated up to the flat and walked to his brother's room and pushed the door wide open. There was his brother still in bed, with his arm wrapped around a blonde girl. Ron took a step back in shock but thankfully; the sudden burst of light had woken George up.

"Dammit… What…" George blinked a few times and noticed his younger brother standing in the doorway, petrified.

"Um… I…" George quickly and carefully got out of bed as to not wake Luna. He went over to the door, pushed Ron into the hallway, and closed the door. "I thought I saw…"

"Damn, here we go again. Yes that was Luna."

"What the hell is she doing in your bed? Is she living here?" George walked over to the bathroom door and opened it showing two toothbrushes, hand lotion, and numerous other things that were clearly not George's.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It answers one of them. Why the hell is she in your bed?"

"I would say we were just talking and we fell asleep, but no one seems to believe that. And why should she be sleeping in my bed? I'm not going to make her sleep in Fred's old room." George walked past his brother and into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I guess I should ask if you slept with her." George took a long drink of coffee to prolong the silence. They had once, but didn't really feel like telling his younger brother. He was sure it'd get around to their mother someway or other. "George stop avoiding the question. I won't tell Mum."

"Then yes. We have. Once." George began to take another drink when he saw a smirk on Ron's face. "What?"

"So how was it? Does she fit up to her last-"

"George?" Both red heads turned to see a still half-asleep Luna heading into the kitchen. Ron felt rather embarrassed still Luna was still in her nightie, but he didn't say anything. "Oh, morning Ron." Luna came over, gave George a kiss on the cheek and reached for her mug to fill with coffee. George noticed his brother's cheeks were a bit pink and decided to take advantage of it.

"You know Luna. Ron and I were just talking about you." Ron shot George a look to which George replied with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah. Its just George never told anyone that you two were living together." Luna leaned her head on George's shoulder and held her mug, full of coffee and milk, and looked at Ron with her still half-asleep eyes.

"Well, it kind of was a gradual thing. I just kept spending more and more time over here, and I started spending nights over here. I thinking about putting my tiny flat up for sale soon."

"Ron was also wondering why you weren't sleeping in Fred's old room." Ron shot George another look, which just made George's smirk even larger.

"Well I'm sure you and Hermione sleep in the same bed." Luna casually took a sip of her coffee while George bit his bit to hold back the laughter and Ron's face was turning redder.

"I- Uh, we…" 

"What's this? Ickle-Ronnykins and his fiancée don't share the same bed? Too scared of Mummy?" Ron's face was almost the color of his hair.

"I do believe I heard Hermione saying something-" Ron quickly disapparated before Luna could finish her sentence. George let out laugh that rang through the entire flat. Luna had just set her mug down when George swept her up in his arms.

"This is why I love you Luna Lovegood."

"Really? I was just playing off of what you were saying?"

"But it was perfect. Did you see how red Ron's face was? Brilliant." George lifted Luna up and spun her around a bit. George set the blonde girl down and kissed her on the nose.

"But George, you realize that your mum is going to wants us to come over to dinner now." George sighed.

"And she'll probably expecting a marriage proposal soon. And then grandchildren."

"I think that's a splendid idea, George."

"The grandkids or the proposal? Because we can get started on children right now." George leaned down to kiss Luna's neck. She giggled and pushed George away from her.

"I didn't mean now!"

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure Ron can run the shop…" George leaned in again but Luna pushed him away. Luna started to turn away, so George wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Luna Lovegood."

"I love you, George Weasley."

**So this was just a short cute little semi-fluff to wrap up because I felt like the other two really didn't have good endings. It's like a trilogy, the endings of the first two books is crap if they stood alone, but since there's more, it's a wonderful ending. **


End file.
